March 31, 2016 Smackdown results
The March 31, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on March 28, 2016 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Summary The Social Outcasts were the first Superstars to declare themselves for WrestleMania's third annual Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but will they be the final four Superstars still in the ring this Sunday? They're certainly confident about their chances, once again proclaiming that they will win the over-the-top-rope-melee on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Though no one is quite sure how Heath Slater, Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas & Adam Rose plan to claim victory in the Battle Royal when there can only be one winner, we only have to wait a few more days to find out. As for Thursday's hottest show, Slater had his hands full in a one-on-one matchup with the red-hot AJ Styles. The Phenomenal One showed why he is worthy of a matchup against Chris Jericho at The Showcase of Immortals when he rose above The Outcasts’ distractions and defeated Slater with the Phenomenal Forearm. ARLINGTON, Texas - During Thursday's hottest show, the WWE Universe was given a live look inside AT&T Stadium in Dallas as Renee Young and Byron Saxton previewed WrestleMania 32. With The Usos set to battle The Dudley Boyz during Sunday's WrestleMania Kickoff, Jey Uso and D-Von Dudley represented their respective teams in a one-on-one clash for momentum. The animosity between The Usos and Dudleys has heated up greatly over recent weeks, and Jey and D-Von's disdain for one another was more than evident in this SmackDown matchup. It was an extremely hard-hitting showdown, but in the end, it was the more experienced D-Von who prevailed after delivering an emphatic Spinebuster on the war-torn Uso. Can The Dudleys mirror Thursday night's success this Sunday on the WrestleMania Kickoff? Either way, you can bet Jimmy and Jey will be determined to get Uso Crazy. Monday night on Raw, Dean Ambrose assembled a cartful of weapons in preparation for his No Holds Barred Street Fight against Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania. In his SmackDown showdown against The Wyatt Family's Erick Rowan – who was fighting without his creepy kin at ringside – The Lunatic Fringe showed off a few more instruments of destruction that will come in handy when he battles The Beast Incarnate at The Show of Shows. The unstable Ambrose unleashed a chaotic assault on his monstrous foe, overcoming his opponent's strength and size advantage to deliver Dirty Deeds for the victory. With a giant win under his belt before The Showcase of Immortals, the crazed competitor must now ready himself for the biggest battle of his life: An anything-goes brawl against The Beast on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Results ; ; *AJ Styles defeated Heath Slater (w/ Adam Rose, Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) (4:47) *D-Von Dudley (w/ Bubba Ray Dudley) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) (4:18) *Dean Ambrose defeated Erick Rowan (13:03) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ Styles v Heath Slater March 31, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg D-Von Dudley v Jey Uso March 31, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg Dean Ambrose v Erick Rowan March 31, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg March 31, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #867 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #867 at WWE.com * Smackdown #867 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events